Connected by Fate
by EdwardsBabyGirl2010
Summary: I had always known that He and I were special. Our connection, the way we fought, was rhythmic. I remember the first time I ever saw those beautiful blue eyes, the first time I ever danced and fought at the same time. And the first time we kissed, how it took my breath away. I never thought any of this would happen to me…to us.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Buffy characters! Just using it for FuN! Hope yall enjoy! Leave me some reviews!

**Prologue**

_I had always known that He and I were special. Our connection, the way we fought, was rhythmic. I remember the first time I ever saw those beautiful blue eyes, the first time I ever danced and fought at the same time. And the first time we kissed, how it took my breath away. I never thought any of this would happen to me…to us. Yes it's a blessing but definitely a path I thought we would never go down…at least not together… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Meeting **_**Him**_

_It all started that first night at the Bronze. I think the "Powers That Be" knew from the beginning that he and I were meant for one another. We complemented each other well. He was darkness, I was light. While Spike spoke every word he thought, I held back. He was irrational, I was reasonable. The one common factor between us was our thirst for violence. I hated to admit it to even myself, but I loved the thrill of the kill. Spike had been right all along, it was exhilarating! _

_All along, they knew he was made for me. They brought him to me…made it so that our destinies, our paths, however unpleasant they were, brought us to the same place…to each other when the time came. _

_I was just dancing and enjoying the time with my friends, unaware that the one man I'd been waiting for my entire life was right across the room…up to no good as usual…_

**(Flashback)**

"Hey Buffster! I'm glad you and Wills could join us tonight! I was a little worried that you and Mr. Brooding were going to be out tonight." Xander said. I smiled and looked to where Willow and Oz were out on the dance floor. Willow's face was lit up with the brightest smile I'd ever seen. Oz was her everything and I had to admit I was slightly jealous. I longed for that special kind of connection.

"You know, I think I'm going to go and dance. Want to join me or are you waiting on Cordelia?" I asked as his face faltered. "Nah, me and her are totally on the outs of outness. But I see a hottie in the corner…see ya later Buff!" he said getting up and walking over to a blonde in the corner. I watched as he gave her some cheesy first line, one that would surely make him look completely unattractive. Poor guy, he wasn't a chick magnet and he as well as everyone else knew it. He laughed nervously and looked towards the dance floor. The girl he spoke to looked around, probably trying to find a quick exit. I sighed and knew it was time try to help him out. I stood and walked over to where he and the girl were, "Hey Xand! Thanks for the…amazing…night last week. Call me if you ever, you know, have time." The girl's eyes widened and she immediately looked between me and Xander, "Well sweetie…sorry to bust your bubble but, he is taken." She said taking his arm and leading him to the dance floor. Xander looked back at me and threw me two thumbs up. I laughed, knowing that most likely made his night.

I joined my friends on the dance floor, eager to get out some pent up frustration. As I started swaying to the music, I became aware of a guy wrapping his arms around me from behind, "Mind if I dance with you gorgeous?" He whispered into my ear. "Nope, not at all…just try to keep up." I laughed as the music picked up. I hadn't been too fond of any music other than indie, until I started going to the bronze. It had never occurred to me how fun dancing to different kinds of music would be.

**(End Flashback)**

_I remember that night well. I can't help but remember how wonderful it was. This amazing guy made me feel things that I had never experienced before…even after just one touch. Today, just the sound of any Nickelback music makes my body come alive as memories from that first night resurface._

**(Flashback)**

I was sure that this guy wasn't going to keep up with me, but I was having trouble keeping up with him! "You're not so bad," I said leaning my head back towards him a little. He nipped at my neck, surprising me, "Well, I've got a couple of more years under my belt than you pet. You sure you can keep up?" He taunted. "Watch me." I said grinding my hips hard against him, earning a husky moan from those sweet lips that felt oh so delicious against my neck.

My mystery guy got me all hot and bothered and I wondered wildly if I was doing the same to him. I gasped when he ran his hands down my thighs and cupped my most intimate spot. "You wet baby?" he whispered biting my ear, earning a moan. I didn't even know his name, what color his eyes were…nothing, and yet; I was letting him touch me in my most intimate places. His touch brought out a side of me I hadn't known existed. I felt alive, on fire.

I ground my hips into his again, feeling the erection underneath his clothes, "Looks like I'm not the only one who is getting excited." He chuckled and pulled me closer to him if that was even possible. I usually wouldn't act like this, especially to a guy that I'd never met before, but this man, oh he was making me do and feel things that I'd never before experienced and I didn't want it to stop.

After the song was over, we stopped to regain our breath, "That was amazing," he whispered removing his arms from around me. I went to turn to my mystery man to thank him, but he was gone. I was a little disappointed, but I knew I would find him later on. I didn't know who he was or what his name was…but I found him extremely captivating. I could still feel his hands caressing my body and his cool lips against my neck. I was shivering in remembrance, wanting that feeling again.

...

A little while later, Willow rushed over to me, "Buffy…behind the Bronze. There's a vampire!" I ran out the back door as quickly as I could, finding a young teenage girl huddled against the wall. A tall, blonde man had her trapped between his body and the wall, and his teeth were hovering very close to her neck. "Help me, someone, Please!" she yelled. I cringed, somehow remembering that kind of fear from when the Master came after me.

"Hey ugly! You want to pick on someone your own size?" I yelled as I approached them. He smiled and pushed her away, turning to come at me. He was so mysterious, so dangerous. The way he walked, so confidently. The way he stalked around me in a circle, like a lion after his prey, gave me chills up and down my spine. His eyes, some of the clearest blue eyes I had ever seen, stared defiantly, showing no fear even though I had a feeling he knew exactly who and what I was.

"Slayer, so good to meet you face to face! I've heard quite a lot about you." He said in a sexy British accent, barring his fangs. "Yea, whatever, who are you again?" I said back, hoping to get him riled up. "Your worst nightmare ducks." His smirk along with that cheesy line had me laughing. He just chuckled himself, but I went back to being serious, "Yea, right. Thats what they all say, so what makes you different huh?" I asked sarcastically. The one characteristic this vampire did have that the others didn't was the ability to frighten me.

"Let's dance pet, and I'll show you." He came at me, and I could barely block his hits. He was fast, smart, cunning…one of the best fighters I'd been up against in a long time. But, was this what he considered dancing? I'd never looked at fighting as dancing, even though our movements looked smooth and choreographed. As we kept fighting, I realized that I actually enjoyed fighting him. Most demons were easy, but he was making me work for my goal. Suddenly, a realization came over me. This guy was my mystery man from earlier. His voice…his scent…I could recognize it anywhere. He was the guy who I had danced with, who I had let touch me so intimately. How could I not have noticed that he was a vampire? My vampy senses should have gone off.

I quickly lost my focus on our fight and he took advantage. He threw me against a wall and pinned my body with his body. I lost all sense of time when I felt his long, lean body so tightly against mine. His skin, cold as it was, set my body on fire. But even though I hated to admit it, I knew it was time; he was going to kill me or turn me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came. When I opened my eyes, I saw him staring, like he was admiring me. "Well? Aren't you going to bite me?" I asked, praying I could find a way out of his grasp. "Why did you quit fighting me?" He asked. The question was shocking. "I…I…don't know." I answered as he slowly loosened his hold over me. I didn't want him to know that I'd been thinking of how good his hands hand felt on my body while we danced, or how much I longed to feel those cool lips kiss my neck once more.

When he took a few steps back, confusion swept through my eyes, "Why are you…?" I started, but was interrupted when he simply said, "See you Saturday." I watched as he put on a sexy smirk and then turned to walk away. Stunned by his behavior, I stood still. He let me live…so in return, I didn't follow him.

_**(End Flashback)**_

_Now, it was very unusual for a vampire to just let me go. I'm the slayer…no evil being lets me go. I kill their kind so they always want to kill me. I was very intrigued by the vampire, but at the same time I was scared. I was so fascinated with him, everything about him. And to top it all off, he was my mystery man, and god was he gorgeous. But, the question still remained in my mind…why had he let me go?_

_**(Flashback)**_

The next day at school, I was giving Willow and Xander details about our fight, trying not to sound so intrigued and excited. "No you guys, he called it dancing. I never thought about it that way, slayage and dancing…but you know, I don't think I've ever been so thrilled…while fighting." I explained, my voice full of exhilaration. The fight with this man, vampire, had left me wanting more. I wanted to fight with him again, go hand to hand with him. "Was it like a tango or a salsa?" Xander laughed, joking, but they just didn't get it. "The thing is, I lost focus, and he got me cornered, I was helpless to do anything, but he let me go. He just walked away." I said softly, hearing Willow gasp. "He what?" she asked, stunned by my confession. "He had me pinned against the wall, and he let me go. He just walked off and said, I'll see you Saturday. Isn't that weird for a vampire, who is so skilled in fighting, to just let me go?" I asked, seeing her nod. "Well, maybe you should talk to Giles about it." She mentioned as the bell rang.

I did need to talk to Giles about this situation. It was something I wasn't used to. And I needed to find out who he was. I couldn't get him off my mind. His clear, crystal blue eyes were set into my mind. The intense gaze he had shared with me was fascinating and I wanted to look more into his soul, or lack thereof. I was going crazy trying to figure him out. What was his name? Where had he come from? Why was he here? And why had he freaking let me go? I just didn't understand! Why me? And why had he danced with me? Had he known I was the slayer? Had he done it purposely to get into my head? My thoughts were consumed about him, I just couldn't stop thinking about him…and that was something I didn't need.

...

After school, I went straight to the library to talk to Giles, but he ended up being no help since I didn't know the name of the vampire. "Giles, he said he would see me on Saturday, which is tomorrow, so what am I supposed to do?" I asked, becoming more and more frustrated as the day went on. I needed to find out more information about him. There were things I just had to know.

"Well, I suggest you stay alert and watch yourself. You may need to stray from patrolling tonight. He may not be so generous tonight. And how could you be so careless? What made you loose focus?" He asked, but I didn't know, or so I said. "Giles, I felt something…click. Like, I just, it felt so very right. The fight was the most fascinating one I've ever had." I said trying to explain my weird feelings. "Well, I don't know what to tell you, but don't let it happen again. I fancy having you around." He said smiling. I smiled back knowing he was just worried, but I couldn't help but feel that no one understood why I was so troubled about this.

_**(End Flashback)**_

_I really did feel something that night. While I was dancing and fighting with this mysterious vampire, I felt so alive and free, so comfortable. I never knew that those feelings would lead me to a place I wasn't ready for. I never did mention that we danced though, Giles' would've had a heart attack…_

_**(Flashback)**_

That night, I discarded Giles' advice and went patrolling anyway. Angel found me in the graveyard and I had a distinct feeling he had been watching me. "I went to your house but you weren't there." He said as I stopped, "Yea, I decided to come out early, see if I could get out some extra energy out." I explained as we kept walking. Already he was crowding me and annoying me. Did he ever stop brooding?

"Angel, have you heard of anything going on around here lately?" I asked him as he eyed me warily, "Yes. Some old friends of mine are back to help out the anointed one, Spike and Drusilla." One of the names he mentioned peaked my interest, "Spike is a guy right?" I asked as he nodded. I became more interested with this, Spike, and I wanted to know if he was the one who I had, had on my mind all day. "What does he look like?" I pressed further, needing to know more. "Why would you…" he started, but I rudely interrupted, becoming impatient, "Just answer the question." I said forcefully. "Tall, around 6'1, bleached blonde hair, blue eyes." He kept on, as my eyes got wide, "I met him last night at the bronze." I said, Angel stopping, a soft gasp escaping his mouth. "Buffy, be careful around him. He has killed two slayers already! He is very dangerous." He said worrying. I sighed, tired of his uncertainty in me. He had no idea how good I was at fighting; I knew I could kick his vampire ass straight to hell if he wasn't careful. "We fought last night…and he let me go." I started, Angel's face masked in anger.

"He had me pinned against the wall, but he didn't bite me. All he said was, see you Saturday, and then he walked off." I finished. I suddenly felt something though, a prescence. Something was near.

"He…let you go?" He asked. I nodded, hating the fact that I kept having to repeat myself. Angel suddenly just got quiet, "He never lets his victims go Buffy. Did he say anything else?" he prodded. I shook my head no, not being able to forget the words he had said the night before. "All he said was, lets dance, then we fought. He won. And he let me go." I told him, staring at the ground, waiting for the unwanted presence to show up. It was so close. Who was it? What was it?

"I didn't think you'd come out tonight slayer." I heard a deep voice say. I smiled, feeling my body instantly respond. "Spike." I said softly, lifting my hooded gaze to meet his. I couldn't understand why, but I was excited that he was here…so near me. I heard Angel growl, but I ignored it, not being able to take my eyes off of Spike. Did he know how he affected me already? Could he tell how much he made my heart race?

"Well, you didn't think I was actually scared of you?" I said sarcastically. He smiled and looked around. "What? Just you all alone tonight?" I asked, trying to figure out what that little smirk on his face was all about.

"NOW!" he yelled, as 15 of his minions ran out and attacked Angel. "I wanted you all to myself tonight so I brought along some friends." I wanted to help Angel, but Spike held my attention. I knew Angel could take care of himself. "Well, while the poof is busy, you want to dance ducks?" He said smiling at me as he started walking closer to me. "We already did, once before." I said softly, feeling nervous as he circled me like a hungry predator. "I know. And it was bloody amazing I might add." He said seductively, making me blush. He had to know that he made my toes curl with every look, every smirk. "You know, I won't hesitate to stake you." I said stuttering a bit, trying to calm my nerves. "I know, and I won't hesitate to kill you…" He threatened. I stopped dead in my tracks, feeling oddly safe around him. "You did last night. Why?" I asked with deep curiosity. He looked at me confused, "I don't know, but it won't happen again."

We started our dance again, and for some odd reason, I got really excited. I started smiling and laughing while we were fighting and I thought I actually saw him smile too. We actually ended up far away from Angel and the rest of his minions, but for some reason, I didn't care…didn't notice really. Just then, Spike lost his footing and fell, bringing me along, right on top of him. I lay there for a second, staring into his eyes. I couldn't bring myself to get off of him.

"Slayer…" I heard him whisper, but I still couldn't move, I didn't really want to move. "My name is Buffy." I whispered back to him. I saw him smile and our faces started inching closer. I knew what was coming, but I couldn't…wouldn't stop it.

_**(End Flashback)**_

_It was weird the feelings he could evoke in me, and with just one look too. I felt so weak, so naked under his gaze. For some reason, I felt he knew everything I was thinking. I felt alive for the first time. Every instinct in my body screamed for me to be with him. _

_Angel had never made me feel that way, and I always wondered why. He was just like Spike, a vampire in nature…but he didn't bring out anything in me. No fire, no fight. Nothing._

_ I started liking Angel, but he always treated me like a child when all I wanted was for him to see me as a woman. I tired quickly of the never ending need to make decisions because he thought he knew what was best for me. _

_Spike made me feel that way though. He was well aware of the fact that I could clearly take care of myself. I was the slayer and I had to endure more in 2 days than most would ever have to their whole life. I was more than just a girl…I had grown to be a woman in just a couple of months. _

_Spike brought out the best in me. He always gave me a challenge. _

_But. I'm getting ahead of myself…_

_**(Flashback)**_

"BUFFY! Where are you?" I heard Angel yell, bringing me back to reality. I quickly stood up and just in time too. I turned around and fixed myself, not wanting Angel to find me this flustered…and by Spike at that.

"Hey!" He said hugging me tightly. "I thought something had happened to you. Where is Spike?" He asked. When I turned around, Spike was not in the spot I had left him. "He ran off, said something about Drusilla." I said looking around the cemetery trying my best to locate him.

"Good Riddance. I was so worried that he got you. Spike is tricky and likes to play games. He didn't get the name Spike for nothing. You should ask your watcher about him." Angel mentioned as he scanned the cemetery.

"You should be heading home. You do have school tomorrow." He said as I nodded and strolled out leaving him behind. "Yea, I'm just some silly school girl aren't I Angel? Nothing more." I turned and said before leaving. "Buffy, I didn't mean…" He started, but I knew differently.

"Yes you did Angel. Now, goodnight. I do have school tomorrow." I said leaving

_**(End Flashback)**_

_I left Angel in the cemetery that night. I didn't want his company. I felt bad too, because here was Angel, loving every part of me, but yet, I wanted nothing but to see Spike again and learn about his mysterious ways. Was that awful of me? Was it shocking that I wanted to know everything about him? Was it terrible that I wanted nothing more than to spend more time with my enemy?_

_ To everyone else it was wrong…to me…it felt right…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Hope to get more! Enjoy Everyone!**

**-RA**

**Chapter Two: Helping **_**Me**_**?**

_This is when everything started to get blurred. I knew something was going to happen. Spike said that he would see me on Saturday, meaning he was planning something and the night had finally come. The night started out normal, but by the end, it would forever change my life!_

_**(Flashback)**_

So today was Saturday, Spike's supposed day of evil things, I just hope it could wait until after parent night. I laughed to myself, nervous that at any moment after the sun set, Spike and his minions could destroy everything. I prayed for luck, but knew my prayers would go unanswered. Luck was never on my side.

As the parents started filing in one by one, I became increasingly worried that the principal wouldn't like the set up for parent-teacher night. As part of punishment for various things, I was chosen along with another girl to decorate and prepare for the parent-teacher night. Since my supposed "partner" was less than helpful, I was the one left holding the theoretical "ball" in my hand. Thankfully, the night was successful so far. All the parents were crowded around eating the snacks and grabbing drink after drink as they chatted quietly with one another. The decorations were admired and even the teachers were impressed with my work. I may have found my niche in decorating. If all else failed, it was something I hoped I could fall back on.

"Miss Summers." I heard an annoying voice behind me say, "Yes?" I asked, turning to find Principal Snyder standing close. I back up a few steps, feeling very uncomfortable. The sniveling little weasel was lucky I was against killing humans. If my moral code was slightly less shiny, he'd be six feet under. "You did a splendid job here. You're off the hook For now." He said as I smiled and started filling some more drinks. Just then, a loud noise was heard and my slayer senses started going wild. There were vampires everywhere; I could feel them…but only one in particular mattered.

" 'Ello everyone! The names Spike and I have a gift for you!" he said as he turned towards me, smiled and waved his hand bringing minions in from outside. "I knew this thing should have happened during the daytime." I cursed under my breath. "EVERYONE RUN!" I yelled pushing as many adults and students as I could, including my mom, down the hall and out of harms way. I panicked, looking for somewhere safe to take them. So many were screaming, running, it was utter chaos. "In here!" I yelled, leading them into a big hall closet with no windows. I feared the vampires outside would break in through a window if they were given the opportunity.

After blocking the door, I turned towards my mom, "I need you to keep everyone calm ok? I'm going to try and stop this guy's plan." I whispered, seeing her eyes widen in anger. "BUFFY! I don't like this idea." My mom said infuriated with me. "You can ground me later, its help time now mom and unfortunately…duty calls." I said as she nodded and grabbing an axe out of a box, which also contained a fire extinguisher.

_**(End Flashback)**_

_Ok, so yea, my mom knew about my duty as a slayer. She wasn't very happy about it but I had showed her my abilities when some vampires were making trouble with some kids one night after she and I had gone to the movies. She gravely accepted it at the time and allowed me to do it, of course against her will and hours of begging from Giles._

_**(Flashback) **_

"Ok, everyone be on your guard. Don't worry, I'll take care of this, just be ready in case anything comes ok?" I said as they all nodded. I quietly opened the door and tiptoed out, but I was pulled into a nearby classroom with a hand over my mouth, "Don't worry ducks, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to warn you about my sire Drusilla. She's a crazy bird and she is looking for ya friends. I'll distract Dru and her mini's, just get your mum and her friends out alright?" He whispered letting me go. Once again, I was dumbfounded by his actions.

He went to walk out of the room but I grabbed his arm and turned him towards me, "Why are you doing this? You and I…we're enemies. I don't understand. What's with the helping of the slayer?" I said letting his arms fall to his sides. "I dunno luv, I wanted to attack you tonight, but I didn't plan on hurtin' ya mum or these other blokes. I want it to be one on one…just you and I ducks." He said coming closer to me. Liar. His statement was a complete lie. I was unaware of how I knew, but there was no denying it. The last thing on his mind was hurting me.

"Spike…" I whispered as we stood face to face, I started to say something else but his lips came crashing down on mine. At first I was stunned, unable to act. I had never felt so much hunger in one kiss. He wasn't just simply kissing me, he was controlling and devouring every part of me…and I didn't try to stop him. I responded a minute later, moaning into the delicious kiss.

_**(End Flashback)**_

_One word here, wow, but how did all of this happen? I wanted to kill this vampire, not kiss him. But boy, he was an amazing kisser…_

_**(Flashback)**_

His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him and I in turn wrapped my arms around his neck, praying that he wouldn't pull away. Never breaking our kiss, he shoved me against the wall. On instinct, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, loving the feel of him pressed so intimately against my body. He pushed me further into the wall, if it was possible, and ground his hips into mine. An unrelenting fire erupted in my body, leaving me breathless. I broke our kiss, in need of air, and looked into his eyes. Those cerulean blue eyes were glazed over, full of passion for me and only me. It was intoxicating!

"I've never felt anything at all even remotely close to that." He said panting. I smiled, noticing the rise and fall of his chest. Vampires didn't need to breathe and I wondered if he did that simple act out of pure instinct. "Spike? Where is my handsome knight?" I heard a sensual, female voice say. Spike's eyes almost bulged out of his head and he softly put me down, motioning for me to be quiet. He leaned in close, whispering, "I'm gonna go and distract Dru. Meet me in the cemetery at midnight. See you there." He kissed my head and bounded out the door. "Where's my princess?" I heard him say seductively. The sound made me sick to my stomach. "Spike…I can't find the bad, bad slayer, she's hiding.." I moved further away from the doorway, hoping she wouldn't sense me. "It's alright Dru, we'll find the nasty slayer and eat her for breakfast another night. Let's head home love, I'm getting hungry for something else." She giggled wickedly as they disappeared down the hallway. I peered out the door and watched the walk, hand in hand, away and for some odd reason, I became a little bit jealous of her. I quickly pushed aside my jealousy though and headed to the room where my mother and the others were hiding. There were other people's lives at stake. My jealously would have to wait.

When I opened the door, I had to duck quickly because my mom almost hit me with the axe, "I'M SORRY HONEY!" she said loudly. I quickly shushed her, herding everyone out of the school and into the street where the local police were waiting for us. But, with the duty as the slayer, I went back into the school, to make sure no one was left behind. I heard my mom yelling my name, but I didn't stop or go back. I had a job to do. As soon as I got into the door, I was grabbed from behind and thrown to the floor. When I looked up, I saw Drusilla smiling evilly at me, "Slayer…I know your secret." She started. "What secret? What are you talking about?" I asked. Her eyes were crazed. She was nothing like Spike. I could see the evil oozing from her soul. She was dark, not someone I should take on alone. I became fearful, looking for any way out.

"Deep inside you…your heart calls for his. His soul cries to come out for you, but I won't let it. My daddy will come back, and we will be a family again. We will destroy you." She said smiling. Her nails extended and her face changed. I wanted to scream, but I was frozen with fear. I was going to die. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" I heard my mom yell as she came out of nowhere and hit Drusilla over the head. "Behind you!" I yelled as she turned and chopped off the head of another male vampire. "Nobody messes with my baby." She said as she helped me up and pulled me close. I walked over Drusilla's body and headed outside with my mom as quickly as possible. The fight would have to wait another night. That was too close for my comfort. I wondered wildly as my mom and I headed home what she meant about his soul crying out for mine.

I never did go to meet Spike that night. After my encounter with Drusilla, I was more fearful than I'd been in a while. The memory of her menacing gaze stayed with me and I had to crawl in bed with my mother to get some kind of peace. I could feel my mother fighting the need to protect me. I could understand the feeling, I knew I would feel the same way if it was my daughter. Unfortunately, she it was my duty and no one could change that. I would never admit it to her or anyone besides Willow, but I was terrified of my destiny. Most slayers didn't live past the age of sixteen or seventeen. I wondered if I would.

The whole night I dreamt of Spike and the kiss we shared. The passion, the shear zeal of his kiss filled me, leaving me wanting more. That was perhaps the scariest part.

_**(End Flashback)**_

_I should've known she was talking about Spike. I just didn't know at the time though. And when she mentioned the forewarned phrase "family," it should have connected the dots. I do regret never really looking into the things that crazy dame said, she caused way too much turmoil for my family…_

_**(Flashback)**_

The next day was Sunday and thankfully I had no troubles. No demons, vamps, trolls came out that night. It should have been a relaxing day, but I had to go talk to Giles. I had to know exactly what I was up against.

…

When I arrived at Giles' house, he immediately let me in after hearing about last night's encounter from my mom. Sometimes I hated that they were so close. "Giles, what am I up against? Spike and Drusilla were on their game last night. They had everything planned out." I started as Giles brought me a cup of tea. "First off, I must tell you that Angel made Drusilla. I researched Angel and his old life. He tortured her. He killed her family, her friends…everyone she ever cared about. Then when she went to a nunnery, Angelus followed her yet again and then he turned her. He drove her mad. There is no telling what she will do. You have to be careful." He mentioned.

"Well, she talked about bringing her daddy back. Could she mean Angel?" I asked intrigued. "Well, technically, Angelus was her "Father" in terms of Vampire customs. Angelus was her sire, he made her." He explained. "I'm going to go and find Angel, make sure Drusilla stays far away from him." I said getting up to leave, "Buffy…" I stopped, turning to meet his tearful gaze. "Yes, Giles?" He cleared his throat, cleaned his glasses carefully, and then put them back in their place. "Do be careful." I smiled, waved, and walked out. It was a warning, I knew, but I just hoped I got to Angel before Drusilla. Angel was dangerous when he didn't have his soul in tact. I hadn't known that side of him yet, but I sure as hell didn't want to. The stories were enough to send me running for the hills.

_**(End Flashback)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone! I'm so glad yall like my story so far! Its been SO much fun writing it!**

**ikalinaiwanwa...Thank you! Keep watching for more upcoming chapters!**

**Embers and Flame...Thanks! I'm working on it!**

**Callie8M...Appreciate the encouragement! Hope you like whats to come!**

**Here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Finding An Alliance and Saying Goodbye

_By this time, I was obsessed with Spike. The kiss that he and I shared was amazing and every night, I dreamed about it. I dreamed of lying in his arms, feeling his warmth. I shouldn't have, but I did, and it proved to be harder to ignore than I originally thought…_

_**(Flashback)**_

While I was walking towards Angel's cemetery, I kept praying that Angel was ok. Chills tickled my skin and I rubbed my arms in response. Fog covered the ground, lacing itself around my feet. It gave the area an eerie look even with the moonlight illuminating my path.

"HELP!" I heard someone yell. A girl from my school named Amy was running towards me. She was terrified and her eyes were wild with fear. I took in her disheveled appearance and noticed her arms, legs, and clothes covered in blood. "Buffy? Oh please don't let him catch me! He is so evil and it's my fault. I shouldn't have done it! I'm sorry!" She said hugging me tightly. I looked behind her to see Angel, Drusilla, and Spike in full game face heading our way. "Amy, what did you do?" I whispered yanking her up and dragging her all the way to the house, running as fast as I could. I had to get her and myself somewhere safe.

The fight or flight instinct took over, and this time I chose flight. I was cocky on a normal basis, my abilities were flawless. However, I heard stories about this family and I knew they were not to be trifled with…at least not while I was alone.

Amy was hysterical, babbling on about how we were going to die. I wanted to tell her to shut up and run faster but I could feel her grow weaker by the second. As we approached my house, Amy began to slow down. I could feel her body become heavy and knew the loss of energy and blood was affecting her. "Buffy, I can't. I'm so tired." My fear rose and I pulled her along, practically dragging her. "AMY! Don't do this. They are right behind us! Please, my house is right there!" I begged as she barely trudged on. We finally stepped through the threshold of my house and I slammed the door as hard as I could, locking every window and door I could find. Angel could get in the house so keeping him out was my top priority. "Mom, call Willow and tell her to get here as soon as possible. Now!" She nodded and did as she was told.

"Buffy? Why don't you come out and play? Drusilla and Spike want to talk to us both. They have a surprise for you and I love!" I heard Angel say playfully. If he actually thought I was going to come outside, he was crazy. The look in his eyes was so dark. I remembered reading stories about Angel in the Watcher's diaries. One story was the one of when he sired Drusilla. He drove her mad before finally turning her. I dreaded that he would do the same to me. I knew he was not the kind of man, or demon, to give up easily and move on. He lived for torturing his victims.

"Amy, what did you do? What happened tonight?" I asked as I started bandaging her wounds. There was so much blood. "That crazy lady was at my house tonight when I arrived home. My mom and dad were on the floor dead. I tried to scream and run but someone knocked me out from behind. A little while later I woke up and saw the dark haired man hung on the wall by these chains. He was begging me not to do this, said he would kill me if I turned him back into the monster. But I had no choice Buffy! She made me do a spell to take away his soul and then they tortured me. Oh Buffy! He was the worst one! They scratched me, fed from me and he…he raped me." I took a deep breath, trying not to spill the lunch I had only hours before. She burst into tears, falling apart as she told her story. I wanted to cut Angel's dick off myself. At least now I knew why her legs were covered in blood. There were scratches and bite marks all over them.

"They went out to feed a while later, and I thought I was done for. The dark haired man said he was going to come back because he wasn't finished with me. But 5 minutes after they left, the blonde came back. He said that he wouldn't hurt me and let me go. He was so strange. He said he was sorry and told me to run to you so I did. What's going on Buffy? Who are those people?" She wrapped her arms around me and held on for dear life. I wanted to cry with her, frightened by the unexpected events. I wasn't sure where to go at this point. "Don't worry Amy, everything will be ok. I Promise." I whispered. Drusilla had Angel back, what was I going to do now?

I stared at Angels golden orbs and knew he wanted my blood, my death, and it scared me. He wouldn't stop now. I would have to kill him.

_**(End Flashback)**_

_I was actually more worried about being the slayer by this point. I'd heard about Angel's past and the way he tormented his victims. I was more than frightened, I was terrified. Angel was the scourge of Europe. He, Darla, Drusilla, and Spike were master vampires. Darla had been taken care of, Spike for some odd reason, probably wouldn't harm me…which was still disturbing, and Drusilla, well, needless to say, she would have eaten me alive. _

_But the worst one was Angel…and I didn't even want to think about what he would've done to me, especially since I had given him up and turned him away for Spike._

_**(Flashback)**_

For the next couple of days, I stayed inside instead of going patrolling. Willow did her de-invite spell keeping Angel out of the house. But I had a hard time explaining to my mom why Amy was staying with us and why she needed to stay far away from Angel. I still hadn't figured out how I was going to get rid of Angel. He had been leaving me little gifts on the steps, and would even sit outside my window at night to scare me.

I remember the first night in particular; I had been watching him for about 15 minutes as he stood on my lawn, just watching. I turned around for about a second and when I turned back…he had slipped into game face and was standing right in front of my window. All I could see were his yellow eyes glaring at me. I screamed and saw him smile. He loved seeing me scared; I guess that was his aphrodisiac though. He loved the way fear made his victims smell from what I'd read.

I started to stand in front of the window while he sat there, watching. I was tired of worrying about what he could do. I wanted him to know he no longer frightened me…or I wanted him to think that's how I felt. He looked the same, smiling as sweetly as he could, but I knew he was different. He was the monster every little girl was scared of.

_**(End Flashback) **_

_Ok, just to let everyone know…the night Angel did that, it scared me more than words can say. I think I was scared to sleep by myself for weeks, even with my slayer abilities. _

_**(Flashback)**_

About a month after Angel lost his soul, I decided that it was time to stop hiding. I needed to go patrolling and deal with the situation. I had to protect the town and the people who lived here. It was my duty. When I arrived at the cemetery, I immediately noticed some vamps terrorizing a few girls in the distance. I walked over to hear them, and the sight made me laugh. These little girls were ridiculous. They had no clue what they were dealing with. Money wouldn't save them this time.

"Well my pretties…the boss man will like your blood. I bet it is sweet." The older vamp said. "Yea right! Your boss man can just kiss my white fanny…I am not some snack! LET ME GO! I'll have you know that my daddy is very high up in this town!" I heard a girl whine. I immediately recognized the girl to be Cordelia Chase, Xander's ex-girlfriend. "Alright fellas, I think it's time to share your toys with me! I mean, I like to have fun too!" I said faking the voice of a little girl. "Slayer" One of them hissed. "You rang?" I said laughing. They forgot the girls and came at me. thinking that killing me might be an option. They would find out how foolish that choice would be.

With little effort, I staked all of them. Minions were the easiest to kill. "Alright ladies, go home! Time to be on your merry little way alright? It's dangerous at this time of night." I said following them out of the cemetery. "I owe you one Buffy Summers." Cordelia whispered to me, which transferred to a thanks in her world. "Yea, you're welcome Cordy." I knew she was too proud to admit defeat, and that's why it was ok for me. She was always that way. Once I made sure all the girls were ok, I went back to patrolling. I was afraid of Angel coming out to play, but if he did…I would just do my job whether I died or not. But about 30 minutes later, I decided to head home. No vamps had shown, only a couple of demons that were regulars.

"Hello Slayer didn't expect to see you out tonight. You've been hiding for the past couple of weeks…you scared?" Spike said walking out in front of me. He looked the same as always, dark and mysterious. I hated to admit how incredibly attracted I was to him. I'd been wanting to see him for weeks now, feel his body close to mine. I wondered if he could tell that he made me breathless.

"I'm not scared. I've been taking care of the girl Drusilla and Angel almost killed. Why did you let her go huh? Aren't you supposed to be the big bad…one of them?" I asked, trying to find it within myself to be angry. I failed miserably. He looked at me as if he was trying to figure out the right thing to say. I knew how he felt. When I was around him, I didn't know what to say or do. He made me both nervous and excited all at the same time. I felt like a little girl in love for the first time.

"I don't know slayer." He whispered, not really convincing me. I wanted to push it further, hoping he'd say I was the reason…that the thought of hurting me in some way stopped him. But tonight he wouldn't budge. I could see it in his eyes. "Listen, I came here tonight to tell you that Angelus and Dru are planning something big, and I just want Angelus away from her ok? I want to leave with Dru in hand. If we work together, we can stop him." I felt jealous at his need to protect Drusilla. Why didn't he want to leave her to be with me? I was still a girl, even if I was the slayer and I could feel his attraction to me. I guess the sire-childe bond was stronger than the small one we'd created.

"Angel has this statue named Acathla and with his blood, acathla will open its mouth and swallow up the world into hell. Now, I like my Happy Meals with legs and I'm not too happy about living in that hell for the rest of my existence. Do you want my help or not?" He said slightly hurting my feelings. Did he feel nothing with me the other night? "Alright, I'll work with you. But, when all this is over, I want you and Drusilla out of my town. Oh yea, and I don't ever want to see you two again after all this is over with." I said to him. He nodded his head in agreement and we shook hands on it. In a couple of weeks, all this would be over and I'd never see Spike again. But, was that what I truly wanted?

_**(End Flashback)**_

_To be truthful, I didn't want Spike to leave. After meeting Spike, I felt alive. But I couldn't fall for a vampire. It was wrong and went against everything I knew. I was the slayer. I didn't fall in love with vampires…I killed them. _

_But with Spike, it was different. He made me feel wanted…special. _

_**(Flashback)**_

"If you walk out that door, don't EVER come back!" My mom said. She knew about my job, but she was mad that I was going to fight all on my own, especially when I had other problems to deal with. She knew it would be a dangerous fight, but there was no way out.

"Don't worry mom, you won't have to deal with it. I may not live to see the next 3 hours." I said slamming the door. She didn't come after me, which wasn't surprising. My mom was stubborn, that's where my attitude came from. She just didn't understand that I had to do this. I had to save the world…because no one else would, or could.

…

When I arrived at the mansion to face Angelus and Drusilla, I noticed Spike in the corner, looking towards me. He nodded his head, as if saying he was ready, and I stepped into the room, giving my life once again.

"Awe, Angel, are you starting another party without me?" I said mocking him. "Never lover!" he said smirking.

The fight had started and I wondered if I was I going to die. If it was my time, I was ready.

_**(End Flashback)**_

_Since I'm telling you this story, you know I'm alive and definitely well. Spike ended up knocking out Drusilla and hauling her off while I was fighting Angel. Acathla opened its big mouth and thankfully, I got the upper hand and put a sword through Angel's chest to send him to hell. I admit I was upset because I never really wanted to kill Angel. But it was necessary, and in the end he knew I had to do it. _

_My mom caught me before I left and apologized, so I stayed at home and stayed in school. I was glad I didn't have to leave. I don't know if I would've known what to do or where I would have gone. _

Spike of course didn't come back for a couple more months, and when he did…he kidnapped Willow and Xander. Oz and Cordelia ended up saving them so I didn't get the chance to see him. Apparently, Drusilla had left him and he wanted Willow to do a spell to bring her back, pathetic right? I do chuckle every time I hear about it, but I have thought about asking Willow the same thing every once in a while.

I never got to say goodbye to him, and throughout the 2 years he was gone, I've often wondered whether or not he ever thought about me.


	5. Chapter 5

SO happy that everyone is enjoying my story so far! Please keep reading and leave some reviews!

-EdwardsBabyGirl2010

**Chapter Four: Spikes Back…But Without A Vengeance**

_About 2 years later, Spike came into town again, and that was when everything finally started to get interesting. The first night that I saw him was both a happy and terrifying time for me…and honestly, I thought that night would be the last time…_

**(Flashback)**

"UGH! Why isn't there any activity tonight?" I whined as I finished off the last cemetery. I saw two demons the whole night and I was out for at least three hours already. For the past two weeks, this was the nightly routine. There were some nights when I wouldn't see one single demon or vampire. Something was off in Sunnydale. The demons were hiding or had packed up and headed out of town. It was an unusual occurrence and that meant that either the demons were planning something, or a big supernatural change was coming. I opened my cell phone and dialed Giles' number; I had to tell him how down things had been the past few nights. I was starting to believe another apocalypse was headed our way.

Suddenly, I heard something behind me and turned around to find Spike lying on the ground looking very sick. "Spike? What's wrong with you?" I asked kneeling over his battered and bruised body. There was a large gash on his forehead and his lip was cut on the side. I looked around the cemetery, surveying my surroundings to try and feel for anything, look for anything. There was nothing. "Spike, talk to me." I whispered, pushing a soft blonde little curl out of his eyes. "Slayer…they did something to me." Worried, I shook him slightly, trying to keep him conscious. "Who did this? Spike, tell me!" He moaned something I couldn't understand before passing out. Deciding to go against my better judgment, I picked him up and dragged him to my house. I wondered quietly who had done this to him. I'd never seen a vampire look so close to death, which was a contradiction in itself considering they were already dead.

**(End Flashback)**

_I was so upset when I found Spike in that kind of condition. The way he looked…it was heartbreaking. Deep down I still had feelings towards him and the need to take care of him in this weakened state won over the need to stake him. His skin looked paler than usual and his eyes were so dull and empty. It looked like someone had beaten him up one side and down the other. _

_I somehow got Spike back to my house and put him on the cot in the basement. I knew he was a vampire but I was still worried, and not for my family's safety. He looked so fragile; I was worried he'd turn to dust at any moment from the extent of his injuries. I stayed with him throughout the night, watching and waiting in case he needed anything. _

_I didn't know what to do with him the next day so I ended up calling Giles, and you can imagine how that conversation went…_

**(Flashback)**

"_Hey Giles!"_ I said after he picked up the phone.

"_What do you need Buffy?"_ He asked. I was really nervous, unsure of what to say. How did I explain the fact that I had a Master vampire in my basement because I liked him too much to kill him? I was most likely the worst slayer in the history of slayers.

"_Well, I um…I have Spike in my basement. He is really messed up Giles. I need your help. He might know what's been going on with the demons around here."_ There was silence on the other line and I could just picture him taking off his glasses and cleaning the lens. That was his usual routine when he felt various emotions; anger, nervousness, anxiety.

"_Buffy, he is a vampire, why haven't you staked him?"_ he said angrily. I knew he would freak out, but I couldn't kill Spike like this. He was helpless, defenseless…and my heart couldn't take it. I cared too much, but I would never tell him that.

"_Giles! He is defenseless right now…it just wouldn't be right. And thanks for the help, ill see you in a few minutes!"_ I said quickly hanging up the phone before he had a chance to protest. I knew he would be frustrated, but for once, I really didn't care.

"MOM! TELL GILES TO COME TO THE BASEMENT WHEN HE GETS HERE!" I yelled as I started down the basement stairs. I became nervous once again as I headed down. I wasn't sure if he was going to be awake or not and I don't know if I was ready to come to terms with the fact that I had just let a Master Vampire live and sleep in my own house. I heard him moan as I reached the bottom of the stairs and I rushed over. "Spike? Are you awake?" I said cautiously laying my hand on his sweaty face. He suddenly growled and I took a step away, being wary of his condition. I turned my head at the sound of my mom nearing. She was walking around in the kitchen. I hoped she wouldn't come down, start asking questions. I hadn't told her Spike was here.

Taking advantage of my distraction, Spike grabbed me and shoved me against the wall, pressing his body tightly against mine. I hated to admit that the wild look in his eyes actually turned me on. His eyes, yellow like the sun, bore into mine. I could see the need to dominate over the situation in his eyes. He buried his nose into my neck and breathed in the scent of my hair. I felt him grow hard instantly, his length pressed intimately against my sex, "Spike, please! It's me…Buffy. Remember, the slayer?" I mentioned as he once again growled, except this time a little louder. That was probably not what he wanted to hear at the moment. "Ok, bad start. Do you remember the night at Sunnydale High when you and Drusilla attacked? You kissed me in the classroom?" I mentioned trying to get him to remember something special that had happened between us. Then the thought came to me, if he kissed me, he might remember. It was a dangerous shot to try, but I had to chance it and secretly, I wanted to feel his lips caressing mine as crazy as it was.

"Spike, kiss me…" I whispered softly nudging my face closer to his. I didn't know if I had lost my sanity, but it was the only thing I could think of to try besides pummeling him. He growled softly and then claimed my lips. The hunger in this kiss was nothing like the other. This kiss was so different. It was as if he was starving for me, and that's when it hit me…he hadn't fed. My next course of action was crazier than the first, but…I wanted it. "Bite me Spike…feed from me." I said tearing my lips away from his. He growled and shook his head violently, but he had to feed. I could see the hunger eating away at his sanity. I punched him, momentarily knocking him off balance and pushed him back onto the cot where I straddled him. He was fighting me but I wasn't going to let him up. This had to be done.

I grabbed a piece of broken glass from the shelf that was nearby and cut my wrist slightly so he could feed. "Here!" I said shoving it in his mouth. He took it but only licked it, which shocked me, and before I could ask why, he flipped me on my back and bit into my neck. I moaned his name in response, unsure of how to react. I was unaware that feeding from me would feel so good. He ground his hips into mine, and it fueled my passion. I lifted my hips into his, encouraging him more. I felt as if I was going to burst. Just then, I heard the doorbell ring and I should've panicked, but I couldn't. This feeling was consuming me.

I whispered his name, giving into him. I started feeling dizzy and knew that he had started taking too much, was he going to kill me?

_**(End Flashback)**_

_I couldn't believe that I put myself in that predicament. I had willingly let a very mad and very hungry vampire kiss me, and then feed from me. Was I going insane? _

_It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. When he fed from me, it didn't hurt. I felt like I was falling into Heaven…if that was even possible. The feelings that it gave me were amazing. I started to wonder though if it was like that every time a vampire fed. Could the bite of a vampire feel good or bad depending on how they felt towards the victim?_

_At that point, it didn't matter. Apparently, whoever these people were, they had starved him until he was on the verge of madness. He didn't even recognize me. How could they do this to him? These people were going to pay, whoever "they" were. _

_Sunnydale was my town…no one else slayed the demons in this town except for me!_

_**(Flashback)**_

Suddenly, Spike ripped his fangs from my neck and licked the marks, closing the wounds. "Buffy, you have to get up…Giles is right in front of the door." I heard him say. I quickly sat up, trying to get through the dizzy spell. "Lay back down Spike, I told him you were still asleep." I said moving to get off of the cot. As soon as I got cleaned up all the way, Giles opened the door and started down the stairs.

"Hey Giles! Thanks for coming over!" I said casually, trying to shake the dizziness that had taken hold of my head. "If it were anyone else Buffy, they would have staked this thing! Why are you helping him?" he said reaching the last stair. "Because, he was way sick last night. I don't know what happened to him, but we have to find out!" I said walking back over to the cot. I nudged Spike slightly, knowing already that he was awake.

"What slayer?" he said faking sleep. "Get up! Giles is here to analyze you or whatever! If you eat him, you and Mr. Pointy will get acquainted very quickly, understand?" I said as he nodded. "He woke up this morning for a little bit and I got him some blood from the butchers." I said as he feigned sick. "Nasty stuff it was, I ought to hurt you slayer! Why couldn't you just give me your blood? Slayer blood is the quickest way to heal a vampire." He said looking directly at me.

"Well, what happened yesterday Spike?" Giles said going closer to him. "I don't know. I was walking through the cemetery three days ago and these people in commando type clothing attacked me. I started fighting them off and then one of them hit me over the head and I blacked out. I woke up some time later on a laboratory table in this big military facility. They had all types of demons luv. They did experiments on them. This one demon told me he had been there for a year or so and that they had put a chip in his head so that when he attacked humans, it would go off and give him a splitting headache." I grimaced in response, the thought made me sick to my stomach. I was thankful the demon couldn't hurt humans but I wondered what type of other kind of experiments they did. Why were these people doing experiments on demons? Why didn't they just kill them?

"Pet, Watcher, this lady came up to me and even though she was human, she made Angelus look like a savior! She told me that she had big plans for me. Said she knew that I had once had an alliance with the slayer and that it would prove to help move her plans along smoothly. Buffy luv, you should stay inside. These people mean business." I sat down on a stool beside the cot and tried to process the information he was giving. I knew there was something going on in Sunnydale, but I had no clue it was this.

"They did all these experiments on me. They took my blood, even made me pee in a cup! It was bloody well excruciating! They just…they just did a lot of nasty experiments. Luv, I barely escaped! I barely got away from these people. You need to watch your back, there are more than a hundred, maybe a thousand of these blokes!" He finished as Giles looked at me worriedly. "Did they say anything else about Buffy? Do they know that SHE is the slayer?" Giles asked anxiously. "Yea mate…they know everything about her. They know where she lives; they know everything about her friends and family. I heard one say they'd been watching the slayers activities for years. I'm telling you, these people are dangerous!"

I became worried at the thought of so much personal information being jotted down like I was another experiment. "Well, I'm going to go patrolling tonight. I'm going to see if I can get some information out of the demons around Sunnydale!" It was the only solution to my current problem. We had nowhere else to start. "Buffy, I don't think…" I held up my hand to silence him, "Giles! I'll be ok. If Spike feels up to it…he can come with me!" I said forcefully. I wasn't going to let these people get away with this. I was the slayer, and it was my job to deal with demons! "Fine, but…please do be careful!" Giles said worriedly. I nodded and assured him everything would be fine. I didn't know if it truly would be but I had to find out whether or not he liked it.

_(Elsewhere)_

"Professor Walsh, the vampire did indeed go and find the Slayer. What would you like us to do?" Riley Finn asked her. "Attack them and bring them back here. Our plan is going according to schedule. This is easier than I thought it would be. The vampire is leading us straight to the slayer." She said smirking.

**(End Flashback)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Glad you all are satisfied with the story so far! Keep leaving some reviews and/or comments and suggestions! :)

_Ikalinaiwanwa…What did you mean by Giles being out of character? Please elaborate! I'm up for any suggestions on how to make my characters better! _

-EdwardsBabyGirl2010

**Chapter 5 Part I: The Initiative and Their Plan**

_I didn't know at the time that I made a really bad move on my part by deciding to go patrolling. My stubborn pride and immature attitude made me more confident in my abilities. I should have known better but my impulsive nature got the better of me. I don't regret the decision, but I can tell you that Spike and I were surprised to find out what Maggie Walsh really wanted with us…_

**(Flashback)**

"Spike, why aren't there any demons or vampires out? Did these people you keep talking about get them all or just scare them away? This is ridiculous! These people are going down. Bringing down demons is my job! I'm the Slayer! I'm supposed to bring the gloom and doom to the vamps and ghouls." I whined as he snickered behind me. "Luv, I don't know where your usual baddies are." I listened to the sounds around me and everything was quiet. There were no new vampires coming out of their graves, no demons trying to terrorize little girls. "Why don't we go to Willy's place, he usually knows what's going on in the demon world." I nodded and followed him. Willy was a sniveling little snake but he was always good for information.

"So how are you feeling?" I wasn't sure why I cared so much, but I figured I could claim I needed him for backup if he tried to tease me about it. "Told you love, Slayer blood is the best kind to have. Heals us faster than normal human blood." I silently praised whoever gave my blood extra healing abilities. I doubt he would be up and moving right now if he had gone without my blood. He paused for a moment and I did the same, waiting for him to say whatever was on his mind. "Did you sense something?" I asked. He shook his head then his eyes found mine. The look in those cerulean eyes was intense, and I wondered what he was thinking. "I'm sorry I took so much from you earlier. They starved me Buffy, I was so hungry. I just wanted to say thank you for healing me. You could have staked me." I said the first thing that came to my mind, which wasn't always the smartest thing to do, "No, I couldn't have staked you."

There was a deeper meaning to my statement and I could tell by the recognition in his eyes that he understood the real significance of it. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, closing the small gap between us. I stood silent, unsure of how to answer. I remembered how incredible his bite had felt, how it was like he reached deep into my heart and touched my soul. Images ran through my mind, ones of his yellow eyes and deep passionate touch. I could still feel the way his body had pressed so intimately into mine. I felt the blush creep into my face and wondered if he could sense it. I remembered Angel telling me that vampires could smell and sense a human's emotions.

I cleared my throat and started walking again, needing a change of subject. "No you didn't hurt me. It was surprisingly…nice." I whispered the last word, surprised by my own admittance. What I didn't say was how erotic and addicting his bite had been. Even now I could remember the way his teeth felt buried in my neck and I wanted more of it. "Well the bite can be pleasurable if the recipient is open to the idea or has feelings for the vampire." I didn't look at his knowing eyes. I wanted to claim it was just me being open to the idea, but that was a lie. "That's probably why the bite from Angel hurt." The memory of Angel's bite was painful to just remember. It was the most terrible pain I'd ever experienced, completely different from Spike's bite.

"I covered his marks on your neck. Guess the demon wasn't too fond of Angel bear's marks even though he's not your boy toy anymore." I laughed. If only he knew how far off he was. "Angel was never my boy toy Spike. But I can't say I'm disappointed. At least next time I look in the mirror, I won't feel like Angel has some claim over me." He grabbed my arm and turned me around quickly. The look in his eyes was so feral, I felt actual fear rise in my stomach. "Angel claimed you? You mated with that brooding idiot?" His voice rose in volume and I wondered what his issue was. Was Spike…Jealous?

"No I didn't…mate…with him! We never went beyond kissing! What is your malfunction anyways? Why would you care if I did?" I wrenched my arm free of his hand but didn't step away. I held my head high and met his look with just as much intensity. Vampire or not, I was not afraid. "You don't know what that kind of bond means slayer and I hope you never find out." The look in his eyes was unreadable but I was sure of one thing, Spike obviously had no intention of turning me into a possible girlfriend. I looked away, surprised at how disappointing the notion was. I composed myself and started walking again. "Let's just keep moving okay? We're almost there." He nodded and followed right beside me, staying silent the rest of the way.

When we arrived at Willy's place, only two demons were sitting inside. It was unusual and now I knew why. "Hey Willy! I haven't been here in a while! You seriously need someone to clean this place, it's a dump!" I said walking up to the bar. He looked around nervously, eying the two demons. "Slayer, you're scaring away the few customers I have! You know you're bad for business." he responded, walking into the back. "HEY! Don't leave, I'm not here to mess with you, I need some information!" I heard him rummaging around in the back for a minute before reappearing with a cup of blood for Spike and a bottle of Sprite for me. "Please sit." He said, grabbing a glass and cleaning it. I nodded and complied, feeling a little uneasy with his carefree attitude. I was used to him cowering in fear and trying to run so he wouldn't get mixed up in what he counted as trouble when dealing with the slayer.

"There are some guys in army fatigues who are messing with my demons, who are they and what do you know about them?" I asked. He shrugged, acting nonchalant about the topic, but I could tell it was making him nervous. His eyes cut towards the two demons in the back and he cleared his throat, obvious nervous behavior. "What do you think Slayer?" I heard Spike ask. I shook my head, wishing things could be easy. I reached over and roughly pulled Willy from behind the bar by the front of his shirt, tired of the games. There were more important things to worry about than protecting his own ass. The selfish little pig was going to give me what I wanted no matter how I had to get it.

"Do you want to try that again? Tell me what the hell is going on!" He nodded, "Okay, okay Slayer! Calm down!" I released him and gave him the serious look, one where he would know I meant business. "It's some kind of secret army organization called the initiative. They take the demons, perform experiments on them and either kill them or let them go. But the few that have been let go are harmless from what I can tell." I couldn't understand the incentive behind their actions. "Why are they doing this? What's the purpose?" He looked from me to Spike, and then back to me. He knew something, but wasn't going to spill the news. I could see the fear in his eyes and it ran deeper than just what Spike and I were trying to do.

"Slayer…" I heard someone hiss from behind me. I turned to find a large demon standing behind Spike and I. He was a good six feet tall with skin as black as night. "Mike! Good to see you bloke! I thought you Colgera demons liked the cold weather?" The demon shrugged then turned his attention back on me. The most interesting part of him was the glowing red eyes and the two long horns on top of his head. The khaki pants and white button up shirt were a big contrast to his scary looks and stature. "Yes?" I asked. "I heard from my clan members that these soldiers are after you and Spike." I turned around, ready to ask Willy another question but found that he had run to the back again. "Why are they after us? What do they want?" He looked around, then walked closer to me, "I do not know, but beware slayer. I may not like you but those humans have far more ways to torture than you do. It was good to see you again William, I hope we'll see each other again." Mike nodded his head to us then walked back to the booth it was seated at previously. "Awe, I'm touched. The demons don't want me dead!" I said laughing nervously. It was getting serious when the demons I slayed didn't want me dead.

Having had enough, I turned to walk outside. I had a feeling that we needed to hide instead of be out in the open, especially if these people were after us specifically. "Spike, I think we need to get back to my house, tell Giles what we have so far. I don't have a good feeling about this anymore, we shouldn't do this alone." I said starting to panic. "I agree. Even the demons are scared of this luv, let's get out of here." He said as we walked out into the warm summer air. "What do you think they want with us? I mean, why us? What is so important?" I asked to no one in particular. "I don't know love, but we'll find out alright? Let's just get back to the house eh? I've got a bad feeling too." Suddenly, I felt what I call my spidey senses, going off. "Spike, I feel like we are being watched or followed…do you feel it?" I whispered, grabbing his hand. "Yea, someone, a lot of them…are following us." He said picking up the pace. We both started running as fast as we could, heading towards my house. But before we could get close enough, I felt a short pain in my neck and then everything went black…

**(End Flashback)**

_The Initiative caught me and Spike. It was part of their plan all along. Later on, Spike and I found out that Willy was working with them the whole time. But now we were in their hands, and their actions forever changed our lives…_

**(Flashback)**

I woke up a while later in a strange room surrounded by four solid white walls. I felt like I was locked in a cage and I started to panic. I didn't know where I was or where Spike was and I didn't know if I would be able to escape. It was becoming harder to breathe and I could feel a panic attack start to take over. "SPIKE! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled, but no one answered. I kept screaming his name and banging on the door, trying to get through to him. He was the only one that could help me right now, and I was just as worried about him as I was myself. Then she came.

"Your vampire friend is safe and sound 3 cell blocks down from you." She was as tall as my mother with short blonde hair cropped around her face. Her white lab coat and light khaki pants gave her a professional look along with the white clipboard locked in her grasp. "Who are you?" I asked. She smiled and extended a hand. I did not take it. "My name is Maggie Walsh and I am over this particular lab." I looked into her cold, stone blue eyes seeing no emotions whatsoever inside. "Now Slayer, I have some tests to run, so if you behave and cooperate, then I won't have to take you by force. However, if you do not, as you can see I have my men here to handle the situation." I looked behind her, eying the two broad shouldered men dressed in army fatigues. On a regular day, I knew I could take them, but I felt weak and tired. I would be useless in a fight.

"What did you do to me? I have no strength." She motioned for her men to open the door. "That is just a precaution. The medication is not addictive or harmful, it's just a little sedative to keep you weak enough. I have heard your strength is powerful. I wouldn't want you escaping on my watch. Now, come with us." I nodded, walking in between her and the two army guys. "I won't harm you in any of the tests since it's not necessary. I just want to see how your DNA make-up is different from ours. We hold a great deal of curiosity about you Buffy." I decided to go along with her plan for now. I knew if I got her to trust me a little bit then maybe I could find her weakness and get out of this hellhole.

"Why are you curious about me?" She stopped for a moment and turned to look at me, "We want to know where your strength, agility, and healing powers come from. It's not natural." I wanted to laugh at her ignorance. "Of course it's not natural, it's called magic. A group of men decided to grant one girl in all the world the ability to take down those who threaten the innocent. When one girl dies, another one is awakened. It's not science or hard to understand. Its magic." She jotted down something on her clipboard before turning back around to continue down the hall. To say I was annoyed was an understatement. She didn't want to know my DNA make up or even why I was able to do what I did. She wanted something more, and that one thought frightened me. I'd seen the cruel things people could do, and in this state, I was powerless to stop her.

"I want to see Spike." I said, breaking the silence that had descended once more. "Oh, don't worry. You and the vampire will be doing the tests together." She said. I followed her down the hall until she stopped at what I assumed was Spike's room. When she opened his cell door, he looked into my eyes and then ran over, pulling me into his arms. "Luv, I thought she hurt you. I didn't know what was going on." I blushed slightly at our closeness. I could still remember the feel of his lips on mine the first time we kissed. And I'd never forgotten how he made my insides turn to jell-o with the slightest look of those clear blue eyes. "I'm kind of freaked out," I whispered into his ear. "I know, we'll find our way out of here." He said releasing me.

His hands covered my face and his eyes roamed over my body, searching for what I thought to be anything wrong. "Your pale." I nodded. "They gave me something, weakened me. Guess they know better than to let me be at full strength." He stroked my cheek lovingly and I cherished the moment. "Ok lovebirds, let's go. We have a lot to do today." She said as the guards shoved us forward. I didn't make a remark about her lovebirds comment. Instead I took in my surroundings, trying to make note of every exit sign, door, and cage with different types of demons and vampires inside. Each creature watched with curiosity, anger, some with fear, and others with what I knew to be sympathy. My body started to shake and for the first time since the fight with the Master, I was actually scared and worried for my life. I silently prayed that someone would notice our absence and soon. I could see no other way out.

**(End Flashback)**

_The Initiative was a very established organization. Their facility had every type of medical equipment available as well as artillery. The guards were heavily armed. I was outmatched 20 to 1. I felt lost and completely harmless, two feelings I had not experienced since before my slayer powers came in. As a slayer, I had unbelievable strength but I was in unknown territory and neutered like a dog. I didn't know anything about the people I was up against, what they wanted or what they were going to do. I didn't know what to expect. Even with Spike by my side, I didn't feel safe. _

**(Flashback)**

"Ok, take the vampire into the room on the left and the slayer into the room on the right…you know what to do." She said as I was torn roughly away from Spike. He vamped out and growled furiously, I had never seen him so angry before. "If you hurt her…it'll be the last thing you do! DO YOU HEAR ME?" I stared into his raging blue eyes, seeing the fear and concern for my safety. He was struggling, fighting against them with a strength and determination that made my heart swell. I screamed when one of the guards brought his gun down over Spike's head, knocking him unconscious. I yelled his name over and over, but it was no use. He wasn't responding.

I became furious, "What the hell do you want with us?" I wanted answers and now, but I wouldn't get them. The woman just smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry Slayer, neither you nor your vampire are going to be harmed. These are just some tests remember?" she said trying to reassure me. I didn't believe her. She had her guards pull me into a room that resembled a hospital room. There was a small comfortable looking hospital bed with white sheets and a pillow, along with an IV stand that would most likely be the one where they ran the fluids into my veins. There were all kinds of medical tools and gadgets. I couldn't figure out what it was all for. I started shaking, scared by the situation. I wanted to escape, but I knew trying would be futile.

"So do you want to get on the bed nicely or am I going to have to ask my men to put you on there and strap you down?" she asked. I eyed the two men curiously, trying to find a weakness. But I found none. "Get on the bed slayer, we aren't going to hurt you." I shook my head and backed up a few steps, wanting to escape. I couldn't just lie down like a defeated animal. "Your choice." The man said before grabbing me and throwing me on the bed, strapping down my arms and legs. I fought as hard as I could, but it was useless. I let out a frustrated sigh, feeling the tears start to well up in my eyes. The last thing I saw before I was pulled into an unconscious sleep was her motioning for someone to come in. I felt my fear rise but knew I was powerless to do anything at this point.

_**(End Flashback)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Five Part II: Shocked**

_When they tore me from Spike' hold, I feared they were going to kill one of us. What surprised me about this whole situation was how focused they were on just Spike and I. There were so many other demons surrounding us yet they were being so thorough with everything. They watched us like hawks, constantly checking on us. It was like they were waiting for something, which now I know what. But, then, I didn't know. If I had known about the initiative's plan at the time, I would've seriously fought harder than anyone had ever seen. Now, I look at it-kind of-like a blessing. _

_**(Flashback)**_

Hours later, I awoke to the sounds of a heart monitor steadily beating and knew it was my own. My mind was hazy but it registered the extreme pain shooting through every muscle and bone in my body. I tried to remember something, anything that would explain my current state but nothing came. I could move around, but barely. Everything hurt; my legs, my hips, my back. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings, trying to fight through the pain. The room looked no worse for wear. I was alone for the moment and still hooked up to the IV stand. All the medical tools had been removed and on the table next to the bed sat a tall, pink water bottle with a straw coming out of the top.

A doctor entered and smiled softly at me. I knew he was trying to put me at ease, and for once it worked. "How are you feeling Miss Summers?" he asked, checking my stats and writing them down. I wanted to tell him to kiss my ass but I settled for a less brutal approach. "I feel like I've been hit by a bus. What did you do to me?" I groaned when he moved my arm in order to take my blood pressure. "We did some tests. It was not anything specific, just routine stuff. Don't worry, we're going to take good care of you. You and your vampire friend will be sleeping in the same room in no time Miss Summers. We want to see you react together. You and this vampire, Spike, have formed a strange bond. It is very unusual."

What did he mean by Spike and I sleeping in the same room? Was he nuts? "I'm going to give you some medication to help ease the pain. It's going to put you to sleep so your body can heal." I rolled over onto my side, and like he said, fell back asleep quickly. I was just hoping that I'd be able to escape soon. I doubted I could take another round of these tests.

When I woke up again, I felt much better. I didn't know what time or what day it was, and I really didn't care. My first thoughts were all centered on Spike. He was all I cared about at this point in time. I wondered where he was and if he was okay. The need to see him was overwhelming and for some reason I didn't find that odd; the need to see him felt normal, natural.

"Good morning Buffy, it's nice to see you up finally. We thought you were going to sleep the whole day away." I sat up, chuckling at her ignorance; I knew she didn't really care either way. "Well, whatever it was that you gave me knocked me out for a while. By the way, where is Spike? What have you done with him?" I asked. She laughed softly, almost like she enjoyed my inquiry. "He is fine and in the bed which we are about to take you to. Are you feeling any better?" she asked, avoiding my gaze. "Yea, peachy keen." I responded sarcastically, getting more irritated by the second. "Perfect. Your healing capabilities are endless. I'm impressed." Her eyes widened with excitement and it sickened me. She was treating me like an experiment. "We are about to move you to the room you are to stay in. Please don't struggle or fight this time, your body is in no condition to deal with any physical strain." She said as they began to unhook the restraints on me. I nodded and accepted the help of one of her soldiers. He wrapped an arm around his neck and helped me walk down the hall.

The strangest thing happened while they were walking me back to my cage as I called it now. I noticed a few of the demons coming up to the glass doors that kept them locked inside their cages. They looked on with wide eyes, some of the looks were of curiosity, others were looks of astonishment, and others were looks of happiness. I wondered what exactly had happened. The last time I'd seen them, they didn't react this way. I wondered wildly why they were staring at me as if I'd grown another head.

"You don't know what you've done! This is not how it was supposed to happen! You may have just ruined our chances!" I heard one of the demons yell as he pounded his large fists on the glass. She only laughed in response. "Be quiet demon. We will deal with you later!" It growled before narrowing it's eyes on me, "Take care of yourself and the vampire, slayer. Do not try to fight them. You have no idea what is at stake right now!" I nodded, seeing the genuine concern in his eyes. "What is he talking about?" I asked, confused. "Let's keep moving, we don't want our slayer to wear herself out just on the walk back." As we walked away, he bowed his head and every other demon followed suit. I could only watch in bewilderment. Their behavior was starting to freak me out.

"What did you do to me? Tell me now!" I demanded. I started struggling to get away from the soldier as the fear started to consume me. "Buffy stop! You'll hurt yourself!" She yelled, dropping her clipboard. My head started spinning, and I heard her gasp as I started falling to the floor. The guard I'd been struggling with caught me before I made contact. "Mrs. Walsh, I think it would be best if I carried her from here on out. She has exhausted herself." With her eyes wide in fear, she nodded. "What the hell is going on? Why is everyone acting so weird?" I asked. My question went unanswered. I laid my head on the man's shoulder and watched as the demons continued to look on with wonder. It was a look I was sure I'd never see again.

"You'll have to forgive her. She can be rude sometimes. Would you mind if I carry you? Nothing funny, I promise." He asked. I held onto to him, trying to nod my head. The room was spinning slightly and my body was sore. "My name is Riley Finn." He said as I softly spoke back, "Buffy Summers. Please tell me what is happening. Why did that demon say what he did? Why did they bow to me? I'm so confused." His smile faltered and he looked up at Maggie, "I'm not sure Buffy, but what I can say is that you are safe. You have nothing to fear. We are going to take good care of you and the vampire." Not satisfied by his answer, I kept on. "But why? Why are you taking such good care of us? I don't understand." He sighed, "All will be revealed in due time Buffy. Just rest and relax."

"Now, Miss Summers, in case you are wondering, you have been here for a week. I know we have kept you on hold with everything but there are certain things we have to learn about you before letting you go. Spike is ok and unharmed. We are taking you to him right now. He is asleep at the moment. Unfortunately he had to be contained again after he woke up. He was ranting on and on about you and wouldn't cooperate." She explained. I rolled my eyes, feeling unusually happy about Spike wanting so desperately to see me. The feeling was mutual. "Well, Spike was never one to follow the rules." I smiled to myself, remembering the time he'd gone against Angel and Drusilla to help me. "You weren't either Miss Summers." Devil lady said looking back. I nodded and laid my head on Riley's shoulder again, trying to relax as we followed her to the destination. What was taking so long and where was Spike? And what was with the certain need for Spike? I was craving him.

_**(End Flashback)**_

_I should've noticed that something was wrong. In the span of a few days, everything had changed in my world. The demons were bowing to me, which was the most ridiculous thing I'd ever seen. One of the demons told me to take care of "my vampire" like Spike was my boyfriend or something. And I was craving the attention and closeness of a master vampire. I never craved Spike the way that I did at that moment. But my mind never registered any of it. All I could think about was him…and how much I desired to be near him._

_**(Flashback)**_

"Here we are Miss Summers. I'm sure you will like these accommodations much better than the last. This is sort of like a hotel room so enjoy your stay okay? We made sure you had your own clothes and the essentials. You have your standard room with a TV, which has cable. You even have a shower and Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom. We wanted your stay to be as nice as possible. And I promise, we only have cameras here in the living room part. If you need anything, let us know." She said opening the door to a room, which looked like something out of a magazine.

The room was set in a black and white color scheme. The crème colored walls were bare except for the old-fashioned lanterns set around the top in a pattern of two to each wall. The kitchen, which was attached to the living room, had top of the line equipment and I knew that they had stocked the cabinets full of food for us. I looked to the right to see a hallway leading back into what I assumed would be the bedroom and bathroom.

"Why are you being so nice? Why the good accommodations? What's the deal?" I asked, trying to understand what was going on. "We will be back to check on you and William, or Spike as you call him, in a while. Riley, put her on the bed next to Spike. I suggest you rest Buffy. Your body will need the time to heal and you won't be going anywhere, anytime soon." She said closing the door. I huffed as she exited the room. Riley chuckled and took me into the bedroom where Spike was passed out on the bed. I looked him over and noticed the bruises that adorned his body.

"What did you do to him?" I asked. "I was in your room the whole time, I don't know what was done to him. I do know they had to hold him down and restrain him. He was yelling your name and trying to get to you from what my friend told me." I giggled and smiled, nodding my head. "Rest Buffy." He said. I looked him over for a second before he walked over. Riley was tall, dark and handsome with his tan, muscled chest. His brown hair and green eyes went well with down home southern attitude and made him look like the All-American boy, but unfortunately he was far from it.

I lay next to Spike, and curled my body around his. My uneasiness was soothed a bit whenever he turned slightly and wrapped me up in his arms. "Turn around." he murmured in his sleep and I did as he asked. I repositioned my body to where my back was to his stomach and sighed, feeling happy to feel somewhat safe again. His cool embrace felt good next to my warm body; which I could tell was fevered somewhat. I didn't know what was going on but I felt better with Spike next to me. My last thoughts before falling asleep were how good it felt to be next to him.

…

I awoke a while later, embraced in Spike's arms, the room still dark. I turned and snuggled deeper into his chest, inhaling the sweet yet spicy scent that was Spike. My body instantly responded to his and I felt the need to run my hands along every inch of his body, learning about every freckle, birth mark, or scar that he had. I started caressing his chest and heard his gasp slightly in response. I shouldn't have touched him that way considering our vampire-slayer relationship, but I couldn't help it. The temptation was too much. I needed to feel his skin underneath my hands, feel his muscles move under my touch.

"Awake finally luv?" he asked. I smiled, a little embarrassed by my actions, and looked into his eyes, noticing they were yellow. "Is everything okay?" I asked. He nodded in response. "Yea love, I'm sorry for the bumpies. I was just getting a hold of my surroundings. I was trying to listen for something, but I can't hear anything hardly beyond this room. It's like we are in a torture cell, except with much more comfort." I lifted my hand and softly touched the ridges on his face. I had no idea what I was doing or why I was doing it, but I couldn't help myself. He backed away slightly and sat up on his elbow, "What did they do to you? Are you okay?" he asked. I wondered why he was talking so much instead of kissing me. I wasn't in the mood to talk, which set off an immediate alarm in my head. I was officially losing my mind.

"I don't know, they put me to sleep as soon as I hit the hospital bed and then I woke up a couple of hours ago feeling as if I had been hit by a bus!" I said struggling to find the words. "I can't remember anything." I leaned closer to him, wanting to feel his cool lips against mine. I needed him to kiss me. For a moment, I could see him contemplating the same action. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. I groaned inwardly before backing away. I wondered silently why I wanted to kiss Spike so badly. I contributed it to the fact that I was just scared and lonely. That was it. I couldn't actually want Spike.

"Same here luv, I don't remember a thing. All I could think about was you anyway," he said pulling me close once more. At first, I wanted to fight his hold but I didn't. It was comforting and safe, even though he was a vampire. I felt butterflies in my stomach and chills running up then down my spine. It was a rush of feelings all at once. Just the sound of his voice was an aphrodisiac. I wanted him to kiss me, taste me, and be inside of me. Needing to change the subject immediately before I did something, I cleared my throat and thought about our escape plan. Distraction was a good thing.

"Spike, do you think Giles and the others are trying to find us?" I asked trying to calm myself. I knew Spike could hear my heart racing, but I didn't want him to know that he was the one causing it. "Yes luv, I'm sure they are looking for you. They'll eventually come…they have to because I see no other way out of here. I'm so sorry luv; I couldn't protect you from this. I should never have let you go patrolling that night." He said, his voice breaking. I could see the sincerity in his eyes and knew he felt guilty for not protecting me, but it wasn't his fault. I doubt we could have escaped this even if we stayed locked in my basement. The Initiative was bound and determined to mess with our lives. "It's ok Spike. It's not your fault. We will get out of this." I cuddled closer to him, needing the strength it provided. The words I spoke were lies, I wasn't sure whether we would get out of this or not, but I did hope and pray for help.

_(Elsewhere)_

"Mrs. Walsh, are you sure we will be able to tell within the next couple of days?" Riley asked hesitantly. "Yes, I have kept up with her cycle and the next one is due two weeks from now. If she doesn't start, then we know our plan worked…if she does, we will try again and again until it works. We will be successful and then the world will be ours to take!"

_**(End Flashback)**_

_Every day for the next few weeks, I prayed to God that Willow would try and get me out of that place. Spike and I had become closer since we only had each other. We talked about his life before becoming a vampire, what his life was like and dreams he had. Who would've guessed he was a poet at heart. I learned that's where he got his nickname "William The Bloody"…he was a bloody awful poet. I teased him relentlessly about it at first, but I respected him for telling me even though it was embarrassing._

_During those few weeks though, I had also grown quite attached to Spike. I was unsure of what was happening. Every time he was close, I felt on fire. My skin tingled and I lusted heavily for him. The intensity of the desire made me breathless at times and I ached all over. It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. I knew he could sense it, smell my desire. Every time my desire flared, he would clear his throat and go into the bathroom or the kitchen to distract himself. I knew he wanted to say something, but dared not to in fear of embarrassing me._

_One night in particular, we both almost lost control. Spike had fallen asleep but my body was wide awake. All I could think about, feel, and smell was Spike. I remember turning over and burying my face in his neck as I inched my body close to his. I just wanted to feel his naked skin against mine. Apparently that was not the smartest idea. Spike smelled my desire and the demon in him responded in his sleepy state. He captured my lips as his hands roamed my body. I instantly returned his heated kisses and my body came alive with need._

_But as soon as things heated up, they quickly died back down when Spike realized what he was really doing. He apologized and moved hastily to the couch that night. To say I was disappointed was an understatement. I knew only he could satisfy the burning desire. Only Spike could sate this intense need. I wondered wildly why he wouldn't, but later on he told me why. He respected me and didn't want to push me for anything I wasn't ready for._

**(Flashback) **

Three Weeks Later…

"GRR! I don't understand! Why are they keeping us in this room? And why aren't they telling us anything?" Spike and I had been in this room for a long time, neither of us really knowing the exact length of time. We had both estimated about 2 or 3 weeks. The woman, also known as Maggie Walsh had given us a clock so we would know when it was time to sleep or when it was time to eat. Spike had put his body on my schedule for my own benefit. We were both unsure of how much longer we would be here.

I had been feeling weird all morning. I was nauseous and weak. I kept feeling dizzy, and each time I thought I was going to throw up at any second. On top of that, I felt on edge and nervous. I was growing tired of feeling like a caged animal. I had to get out. "Oi' Slayer, what's wrong with you? Why are you so anxious? Calm down!" He said coming over to me, feeling my uneasiness. Little did he know that he was the cause of it. "I cannot calm down! And how did you know I was so anxious? I'm just sitting here!" He was quiet for a moment and shook his head, "I don't know. I can just feel it."

Suddenly, we heard an alarm going off outside the room, "Luv…I think the calvary is here!" he said vamping out. "Spike, I don't feel so good. I don't know if I can do this…I mean, I feel like I'm going to faint anytime now. I can't fight." I said sitting down. I had felt like that the past couple of days, along with being nauseated, and I wasn't sure why. I just knew that this Walsh woman had done something to me. "Are you sick? She hasn't been drugging you. You should be back to your full strength." I shook my head, unsure of how to answer. "I don't know Spike. I just, I feel sick." He came over and pulled me close, "I'll protect you love, and this time I won't let them keep you here. Just stay close and run when I tell you too." I nodded without questioning him.

Then, the door was forced open and in stepped Willow, "Ok you guys…enough of the prison cell, lets GO!" Spike lifted me up bridal style and carried me out of the room and down the hall. "So, sorry it took us so long Buff. We've attempted this at least 2 times already but finally I got it right thanks to Anya. By the way, she is an ex-vengeance demon who is dating Xander. Long story, kinda crazy! Giles and Xander are right in front of us with a magic orb that is going to teleport us back to your house." Willow said as I nodded slightly. I suddenly felt really sick and so I snuggled closer to Spike, hoping his strength would make it go away. "Luv this is not the time to be getting cozy with me." he said moving his neck a little. "I can't help it. I…I feel awful. I think I'm gonna be sick." I whispered hazily. Why was this happening to me, and now of all times?

"Red, something is wrong with Buffy, we need to hurry this up. Like now!" Spike said as I continued to try and calm myself down. My head spun and my stomach turned. "Spike, are we almost there?" He kissed my forehead and held me a little tighter. "We're almost there. Just hold on a little longer." Before I could respond, I heard Giles and Xander yelling for us and noticed that we had finally reached them. He put me down and glided me towards the Orb, "Luv, hold onto it ok?" I nodded and reached out, feeling the warmth radiating from the small orange globe. It glowed brightly and before I knew what was going on, we were back in my house and in the middle of my living room floor. But peace did not come, I felt sick again and rushed to the bathroom, spilling my lunch into the toilet. Spike came in about 10 seconds later and held my hair for me. He rubbed my back while I sat on the floor in the bathroom crying, I'd always hated throwing up. My throat burned and my stomach ached. It was never a good feeling. I walked back into the living room when I felt better and noticed that Giles kidnapped one of the commando men and brought him back here. "Where did he come from?" I asked sitting on the couch. "Xander and I thought he'd be useful so we knocked him out and decided to bring him back. He might hold the answers we need." Giles said as he took him to the basement to lock him up.

"Love, why don't we get you into bed? You look really pale and your skin is fevered." I nodded and let him carry me bridal style into my room. My mom, Dawnie, and Spike got me into the bed and covered up. "We're so glad your home." The feel of my mother's kiss on my forehead brought peace to my exhausted soul. "I'm glad too mommy." I heard Spike chuckle but didn't open my eyes to look at his face. I still needed my mom even at the age of 25.

When they got ready to leave, I grabbed Spike's arm and begged him to stay. When he agreed, I looked to Dawn and my mom and said we would discuss the issue tomorrow. All I could think about was falling asleep in Spikes arm, which was the only place I felt truly safe at this moment.

**(End Flashback)**

_I knew something was wrong, my body was acting weird. I felt weak, tired, nauseous, all things that I hadn't felt since becoming the slayer. I couldn't place it, but I knew something was different…and it wasn't because of any medication they'd given me while in the initiative. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey yall! Sorry the update is so late! I have had a crazy couple of months! I hope yall like the new chapter! Leave some reviews please! **

**-rkadkins**

**_Chapter Six: Learning of Their Plans_**

_Have any of you ever lived your life day by day thinking that one thing or another couldn't be possible? Just think…Some of you want to be artists, but you don't possess the ability to draw or paint. Some of you want to dance, but you lack the necessary rhythm in your body. Some of you want to be lawyers, doctors, or even CEO's of major companies but you don't possess the knowledge or can't handle the extreme regiment it takes to do this kind of work. For me…it was a different dream. But being the slayer threw that dream out the window. _

_I never thought it could be…would be possible…_

_**(Flashback)**_

The next morning, I got sick again and ran into the bathroom. I didn't know what was wrong with me. What had the initiative jerks given me? I threw up again and again, and then dry heaved for a few minutes before finally calming down.

"Luv, are you ok?" I heard Spike say from the door. I felt embarrassed by my current state. I was sprawled out on the bathroom floor with my face on the cold tile as my body waited for the shaking to subside. It felt good against my heated skin. My hair was in tangles and my makeup ran down my cheeks from the tears still falling from my eyes. I was a mess. "I'm okay now, I think. But I don't know what's wrong with me Spike. I haven't been sick like this since I became the slayer, well unless you count that time they gave me that potion to make me helpless on my birthday." I watched as he looked through the cabinets, obviously searching for something. "Where is a wash cloth pet?" I groaned and lifted my hand, pointing to the farthest drawer on the right. He wet a white cloth and placed it on my neck, rubbing my back in the process as he tried to soothe me. It was strange to let Spike take care of me but I trusted him and his presence actually made me feel better. It was different than anything I'd ever felt. Just his body being so close to mine made the shaking fade faster.

Once I was better, he picked me up and put me back to bed. I thought I would fall back asleep, but before I knew what was happening a wave of the most uncontrollable lust hit. My senses were driving me crazy; all I could see or feel was Spike. My body felt alive and I was breathless, for the first time, with need. My sex was dripping wet and my legs throbbed with an ache I'd never experienced. Yielding to my body, I wrapped my arms around him and covered his lips with mine. He responded immediately and delved his tongue into my mouth, tasting me and fueling the raging fire in my body even more. I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted to feel him; I wanted Spike driving his long, hard…

"Wait a minute! Bloody Hell Slayer, What is the matter with you? Are you off your rocker?" Spike yelled throwing me off of him and out of my daydreams. Willow and Giles burst into my room after Spikes outburst. "Buffy, what is going on?" Giles started, taking in what I assumed was my disheveled state. "I don't know what's happening to me Giles. For some odd reason, I just…I want Spike…" My voice was raspy from the lust that was tearing me apart. I got off the bed and scrambled over to the farthest wall, crumbling into a ball on the floor. I didn't know what was going on, Spike's body was calling to mine…I could feel its pull.

"Spike, don't you feel it?" I asked, as he shook his head no. "It's been like this since they put us back into the room together, after the tests. I can feel you, everything that you feel. When you touch me, my body aches for your touch. This time, its controlling me. I actually need you. It hurts! Spike, what did they do to me?" I looked at Spike as another wave of lust consumed me. "Bloody Hell! I swear to it Watcher that I didn't do a soddin thing!" Spike confessed, throwing his hands in the air as Giles came at him with a stake. "No! He's telling the truth Giles!" I yelled before he went too far. "Spike, I swear if you harmed her in any way, you'll meet my Ripper side." I saw Spike cringe in response. "Look, it must have something to do with the initiative. They must have done something to her or given her something to take." Willow said, coming over to sit beside me.

"She's sweating Giles and her body is shaking. Her skin feels fevered and her eyes are dialated. There is something wrong." Giles came over to stand beside me as well and carefully looked at my arms and felt my head. A puzzled look shot through his eyes, and I knew he found something. "Buffy, what is that on your neck? Spike, did you feed from her?" He asked touching the bite marks on the right side of my neck. "It was just once, before we got captured." I responded. "Watcher, those bite marks aren't fresh. They shouldn't even be there anymore. It's been weeks. I don't know what's going on with…" he left off as he came closer to me.

Spike reached down and pulled me up to stand in front of him. He smelled so good, like peaches and cream. I closed my eyes savoring the closeness of him. "I'm not going to hurt you ok?" he said reassuring me as he traced the bite marks with the tips of his fingers. I shivered in delight, feeling chills run throughout my body. "Spike…please." I moaned, closing my eyes as he backed away. I could tell he was thinking about something, but I was so consumed by this feeling that I couldn't fully comprehend much. I reached out and pulled him close once more, needing to feel his body next to mine. He gasped in surprise but didn't fight my hold. "Watcher, didn't you bring one of their lackeys back here with you?" Spike asked, seeing Giles nod. "Ok, well, he has to know what is going on. Red…stay here with the Slayer, I'm going to go and force some information from that soddin' wanker!"

I suddenly felt distraught when Spike left the room. My heart was racing and I was close to having a panic attack. I heard Willow yell his name before he strolled back into the room and over to me, rubbing my arms soothingly. "Calm down love, we're just going down to the basement okay?" He said, trying to reassure me. I nodded, but the feelings didn't go away. I couldn't help but need to feel him next to me. He took a deep breath and his eyes widened, "Bollocks! Slayer, come on! Red, keep an eye on her while we're down there yea?" He said as Willow nodded and held my hand. I saw the weird glances that Willow and Giles were exchanging and felt ridiculous. I had no idea what was happening to me, and I felt embarrassed by the way I was acting. I cared about Spike and admitted to wanting him, but this was ridiculous. This shouldn't be happening.

…

When we reached the basement, I noticed the guy they had brought back was Riley Finn, the one who I'd been getting along with the entire time. He looked so fragile all tied up, but I didn't care at this point. I was furious. I felt strange and my body hurt, which would've never happened, had the initiative not picked me up. "Buffy?" He whispered as I glared. How dare he be nice to me and then let her do this to me! I immediately charged at him and punched him. No one stopped my assault on him in fear of getting hit. "HOW. DARE. YOU!" I yelled as I continued to beat him. I had been violated and no one would tell me what was going on! How dare they kidnap me! I was the slayer! No one kidnapped the slayer and got away with it!

"Talk you bastard! Why did they take Spike and I? What did they do to us?" I yelled as I once again punched him in the face making it known that if he talked, I would stop. "OKAY! I'll tell you! Just stop hitting me!" he fussed. I backed away and felt Spike envelope me in his arms, soothing the rage within me. "Professor Walsh got involved with the Watcher's Council. She got hold of some of the watcher diaries and ended up reading about a slayer named Jessie that got pregnant by a vampire…" He started. I suddenly felt dizzy and leaned further against Spike.

_**(End Flashback)**_

_When he mentioned a baby between a vampire and a slayer, I knew what they had done. However I couldn't think of how they made it happen._

_Then I suddenly realized where all this sickness was coming from…_

_I was pregnant…_

_My period was late. My boobs were hurting. I was having morning sickness. _

_All signs of being pregnant._

**(Flashback)**

"Professor Walsh decided that she wanted to create a baby between a vampire and slayer. She became obsessed with it. She knew the baby would be strong and undefeatable and an asset to our organization. The strength of a slayer and a vampire, especially a master vampire, would make the baby invincible. After she found out that Buffy was the slayer, she began watching her. She also knew that Buffy could possibly produce a child, regardless of what the Watcher's Council said, so she started looking around for a male vampire that would prove to be strong enough to also create a child. When Buffy met Angelus, we thought about using him to make the baby, but that didn't work out to well, especially when he went on his rampage, but we didn't give up."

"She saw that you and William the Bloody created an alliance with one another and knew that you two would be the perfect match." He kept on. Spike and I looked at one another, both remembering that night. "When Spike left town, we contacted our allies around the world to be on the lookout for he and Drusilla. We were going to take him right away but Walsh decided on waiting to see if he would come back to Sunnydale. She figured he'd come back to you Buffy, Drusilla said that all she could see was you…the sun…all around him. Drusilla knew even before he did that he loved you." he continued, the information not really registering in my mind.

"She was right, and when he did make his comeback for the first time, we didn't have enough time to get to him before he left. She decided to wait again and Buffy, we continued to study you. We watched the way you ate, the way you slept, everything about you. We had to determine whether or not you would be able to withstand the child of a vampire. We even did some experiments on other women and vampires to make sure the procedure would work. It did once…and the child was destroyed as soon as it was born." His eyes turned dark and he chuckled in what I thought was amusement. I felt sick to my stomach. "We couldn't believe it worked, even on a regular human woman. It was a stroke of genius."

_**(End Flashback)**_

_The thought of having a baby, especially a vampire's baby made me sick to my stomach. I don't know how I ever got through that little speech of his…_

_**(Flashback)**_

"Well, this last time when Spike came back, we were informed of his arrival and got him the second he came into town. We performed the procedure on him to get him ready and then we set him loose, hoping he would go right to you. You made it easy on us Summers, you practically found him and nursed him back to help. When you fed him your blood, it made the procedure even closer to working than we thought." I cringed, feeling my head spin with wave after wave of dizziness. This was all a part of their plan. I was nothing but a pawn.

"When he fed from you, it only strengthened your bond. The night after we let him go, Willy informed Maggie that you and Spike were there, so we rounded up the guys and set off to capture you. You two actually made it easier for us…being together and all. And when we brought you back, we had some special pheromones put into your body." I heard Spike curse silently and start pacing. "Then we had you two sleep with one another, we had to make sure the procedure went exactly as planned. Next, with the help of a friendly witch, we erased the memory of it all. Buffy, that was why your body was so sore the next day…you two apparently got a little out of hand with it." He laughed and put on a knowing smirk. I felt the bile rise in my throat. They had watched us.

"That's not funny! Why would you erase it out of our minds?" I asked getting angrier by the second. "Because, if you two actually knew what we were planning, you might have tried to kill the chances of our baby," He responded. I walked over and punched him in the face once more, "You mean OUR baby!" I yelled. "Yes, I suppose it's your baby. But still, Buffy, have you had your period? Wasn't it due last Wednesday?" He asked eying me curiously. How did he know my cycle? "I don't remember exactly when it's due. I have bigger things to worry about" I said sarcastically. Yes I knew when it was due, which was unfortunately last Wednesday…I was a week late.

"Oh, I think you do know, and I think I just got my answer. I can't believe it worked! Buffy, congratulations…you are having a baby!" he burst into laughter, giddy that their little ploy had worked. Unfortunately, my world suddenly went black with my last thoughts on my baby.

_**(End Flashback)**_

_I couldn't believe I was even considering the possibility of having a baby, even with Spike. He and I both were supposed to infertile…or at least that's what I thought. Still there I was…in a situation I never thought possible for me. My dream was coming true, I was going to be a mother._


End file.
